Britomartis
Britomartis is the minor goddess of hunting and fishing nets. Britomartis is a friend and sister of the goddess Artemis. History Before she became a goddess, Britomartis was a young maiden running to escape the king of Crete. In order to hide, she jumped into a fishing net in the harbor, where she was transformed. ''The Trials of Apollo The Dark Prophecy Britomartis first shows up after Apollo, Leo, and Calypso have lunch at the Waystation. She introduces herself to Apollo by catching him in a net and cutting him free in a risky way. She then proceeds to explain that two of her griffins, Heloise and Abelard, have been captured by Commodus, and that she wants Apollo and Calypso to free them at the Indianapolis Zoo. Despite their protests, she insists that they must be the ones to go, as Leo must help bolster the Waystation's defenses. After the griffins are rescued, Britomartis reveals where Commodus's palace is and where the secret entrance is. Personality Unlike her superior, friend and sister, Artemis, Britomartis enjoyed playing jokes and potentially dangerous pranks on people, particularly on Artemis's brother Apollo. Apollo called her an anime-character wannabe due to her love of dramatic entrances. Apollo tells us that whenever Artemis wanted to build something highly complicated, she would have Britomartis work on it. Like many gods, she can be arrogant and place her needs ahead of others, such as when she asked Apollo and Calypso to rescue her gryphons and ignored Emmie and Josephine's desire to have their adoptive daughter Georgina rescued. Relationships Apollo She appears to have a mutual flirtation going on with him. However, said flirtation appears to be just a means to play pranks on Apollo. For example, the Burmese tiger pit outside Ingrid Bergman's trailer. She would never be able to marry him because she vowed to be a Hunter of Artemis Appearance Britomartis has rust red eyes and a ponytail of auburn hair so long it wrapped around her neck like a scarf. She seems to enjoy incorporating nets into her clothing. Abilities * She presumably possesses the standard abilities of a goddess. * '''Traps Expert': As the Goddess of Fishing Nets and Traps, Britomartis is an expert with traps. **'Setting Traps': She is very skilled at setting up traps. *'Enhanced Fishing': As the Goddess of Fishing Nets, she is an expert on fishing. *'Hunting': As the Goddess of Hunting, she is very good at hunting, though not as good as Artemis. *'Archery': She is very good at archery, since she was a Hunter of Artemis, but to a lesser degree then Artemis and Apollo. *'Lunar Expert': She is an expert on the phases of the moon, and can tell when the phases of the moon are going to happen. Trivia * Britomartis used to be part of the Cretan pantheon of gods. It seems that the remaining Cretan deities faded out after the old Cretan religion declined. Britomartis survived by befriending Artemis and becoming a Greek goddess. * Her sacred animal is the griffon. She calls herself their mother. * Her Norse counterpart is Ran, because Ran is the Goddess of Nets. * Before being a goddess, she was a demigodess daughter of Zeus by Karme, a cretan demigoddess of Eubouleus, making her a demigoddess and also a legacy. Category:Goddesses (Greek) Category:Gods (Greek) Category:Minor Goddesses (CHB) Category:Females Category:Hunters (Riordan) Category:The Dark Prophecy characters Category:Sisters